It's a kind of magic
by Aspho976
Summary: Un p'tit OS post 5x11, une arrivée...inattendue et terriblement hot de Killian dans le monde des enfers!


_**Ahoy! Et voilà c'est parti, je commence à shipper le Killy Chou avec tout le monde...mais pas n'importe qui! Hihi un p'tit OS où il fait chaud chaud chaud aux enfers, en spéciale dédicace à ma mate Hook972 pour son z'anniversaire !**_

* * *

 **IT'S A KIND OF MAGIC**

Killian peine à ouvrir les yeux. Une chaleur moite règne autour de lui. Son bras gauche lui fait mal, une douleur lancinante remonte jusqu'à son épaule. Il a la sensation qu'un poids mort repose dessus. Il tente de bouger son bras droit. Sa main glisse lentement sur une surface lisse, tiède, douce…Un doux souvenir s'éveille en lui, une odeur de cannelle et de vanille. Il reconnaît les sensations, c'est la peau d'un autre corps qui commence à frémir sous ses doigts…Un sourire satisfait se dessine sur les lèvres pulpeuses du beau brun, il arque un sourcil et commence à ouvrir les yeux en rapprochant sa bouche sensuelle de la nuque offerte à quelques centimètres de lui….

\- WOWWWWWWWWWWW ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE….BLOODY HELL MAIS C'EST QUOI CE PUTAIN DE DELIRE ? » hurle le pirate en reculant d'un coup, ce qui le fait tomber brutalement du lit où il était allongé, les yeux bien ouverts cette fois ci.

La manœuvre fait grogner le bellâtre auprès duquel il était étendu quelques instants auparavant, sans même le réveiller. Killian tente de se remettre sur ses pieds avec difficulté. La tête lui tourne, il a une sensation pâteuse dans la bouche et de curieuses crampes à la mâchoire. Il a l'impression qu'un étau lui enserre les tempes et des courbatures dans tout le corps, comme s'il avait passé une nuit particulièrement agitée. Le beau brun baisse les yeux et se retrouve stupéfait face à sa propre nudité. Il ne se rappelle absolument de rien. Les bras ballants, son regard passe de sa main droite à son crochet. Il est totalement nu mais il a toujours son crochet. Bien, bien, bien…Ce dernier porte de légères traces de sang à son extrémité.

 _Putain Killian c'est quoi ce mauvais trip, putain soit un homme, lève les yeux, lève les yeux…_

Avec toute la rapidité que lui permet le marteau piqueur qui tape sous son crâne, le pirate lève les yeux vers le lit. Là, un homme est allongé. Sa peau caramel brille doucement à la lumière rouge qui s'infiltre à travers le soupirail tout proche. L'homme lui tourne le dos, il ne voit pas son visage. Il devine un corps musclé, ferme, une peau métisse, chaude et attirante.

 _Oui enfin attirante pour d'autres oui surement ! Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête Killian ? Tu es réellement en train de penser à l'attirance de la peau de ce mec ? PUTAIN DE PUTAIN DE PUTAIN…._

Killian inspire, expire, inspire, expire… et arrête de respirer, pris d'une envie de vomir insoutenable. Il retient un hoquet, se rattrape aux barreaux du lit et y découvre des menottes. Deux paires de menottes en fourrure noire, gentiment attachées de part et d'autre de la tête de lit. Tremblant, le grand brun fait valser son regard dans toute la pièce. Une cave, probablement. Un lieu souterrain en tous cas, exigu, avec pour seul mobilier un lit en fer forgé couvert d'un fin matelas crasseux, une chaise à l'assise à moitié arrachée et un miroir. Le tout éclairé par un soupirail, juste au dessus de la tête de lit. Une lumière rougeâtre s'infiltre difficilement par le faible interstice. Et cette chaleur…suffocante, presque insoutenable. Killian ramène ses yeux vers le miroir, en face de lui, de l'autre côté du lit. Il distingue peu de chose, le verre étant fêlé à plusieurs endroits. Il accroche ses yeux, son regard semble vide, de profonds cernes creusent son visage, une barbe de plusieurs jours recouvre sa peau claire. Ses lèvres sont gonflées, gercées, comme si…

 _NON NON NON KILLIAN ! Enlève tout de suite ça de ta tête, enfin ce n'est pas possible !_

Dans le miroir, il aperçoit également une partie du corps du jeune métis allongé sur le lit. De là où il se trouve, impossible de voir le visage de l'inconnu. Killian remarque de fines traces rouges sur le torse lisse de celui-ci. Comme de légères griffures, comme…Le pirate porte instantanément les yeux à son crochet au souvenir du sang découvert plus tôt.

 _Bon bon bon, tout va bien, j'ai attaqué ce mec, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai attaqué ce type, voilà c'est tout, il a cherché à me maîtriser et je me suis défendu…._

Killian tente de reprendre peu à peu ses esprits et de se rassurer. Malgré la douleur, il commence à reconstituer le peu de souvenirs que son cerveau meurtri arrive à lui donner. Il se rappelle…Le lac…Emma…Henry…Les Dark Ones, juste derrière lui, Nimue, dans sa tête, dans son corps. Il se rappelle, la sensation d'Excalibur qui s'enfonce dans son corps, la lame froide qui transperce chacun de ses organes, un par un. Une fraction de seconde qui lui a semblé durer une éternité. Il sent la lame qui se retire, Emma, il la sent plus qu'il ne la voit, ses yeux sont beaucoup trop embués. Et là, dans cette cave, d'un coup, la sensation est là. Le corps d'Emma contre le sien, son odeur de vanille, la douceur de ses cheveux blonds dans lesquels il a passé sa main, une dernière fois, son propre corps qui glisse peu à peu vers le sol alors que sa Swan tente de le retenir, de toutes ses forces…

Un mouvement sur le lit fait sortir Killian de sa torpeur. Il secoue la tête, abaisse son bras droit qui était tendu devant lui, dans un dernier geste désespéré pour s'accrocher à elle.

\- Déjà levé, love ? demande le métis allongé en se tournant lentement vers Killian, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- TOI ? PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ? hurle Killian en se jetant sur Merlin, reconnaissant son visage au premier coup d'œil.

Le capitaine plaque le sorcier contre le mur, faisant poids de tout son corps contre celui du jeune homme, nu, lui aussi. Killian sent le souffle chaud du beau métis dans son cou. L'odeur sucrée de sa peau se mêle à celle plus iodée de la sienne. Un instant, Killian sent sa prise de relâcher, il se sent incapable de faire du mal à l'homme qui lui fait face, l'homme qu'il a tué, dans une autre vie, dans un autre temps.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi, pirate ? ricane Merlin en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Je t'ai déjà tué une fois, je peux très bien recommencer ! grogne Killian.

En un instant, ce dernier se retrouve projeté sur le mur opposé. Son dos s'écrase lourdement contre la paroi, son corps glisse le long de celle-ci. Il tente de prendre appui sur sa main droite pour se relever mais le sorcier est déjà sur lui, le maintenant fermement assis et appuyé contre la pierre froide. D'une main, le sorcier étrangle le pirate et de l'autre, il lui emprisonne le bras gauche, empêchant toute riposte d'un coup de crochet acéré.

\- Tu vas la fermer un peu pirate ? marmonne Merlin, ses traits se déformant sous la colère.

\- Explique…moi…juste….ce…que…je…fais…là, tente d'articuler Killian, à deux doigts de s'étouffer.

\- Sans déconner ? Tu te fous de moi j'espère ?

\- Il s'est…..passé…quoi ? Toi…moi ?

\- Mmmmmh tu te le demandes hein ? Et donc ? S'il s'était passé quelque chose, qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire ? sourit Merlin.

Killian tente de se redresser, il bande le moindre de ses muscles, bloque ses abdominaux et tente de repousser le magicien. Ce dernier ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Le grand brun sent bien que c'est une autre force qui le retient, une forme de magie qu'il ne peut expliquer.

\- Si tu promets de rester assis là, je t'expliquerai, dit Merlin.

\- Pour que t'essaies encore de me violer dans cette cave obscure ? déglutit Killian alors que la prise sur sa gorge commence à se desserrer.

\- VIOLER ? Tout de suite les grands mots ! Qui te dit que tu n'étais pas consentant ? rigole Merlin, franchement cette fois ci.

-….

\- C'est bon, respire mate, il ne s'est rien passé. Enfin rien de ce que tu crois en tous cas, grommelle le jeune métis en lâchant sa prise et se dirigeant vers le lit pour finir par s'assoir dessus, la tête entre les mains.

Killian prend appui sur ses bras et se redresse contre le mur, ramenant ses jambes contre son corps afin de dissimuler un tant soit peu sa nudité.

\- Euh respire hein j'en ai vu d'autres.

\- Non mais je voudrais pas que tu sois trop impressionné, se gausse Killian, tentant de reprendre une contenance. Et donc, qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

\- Je ne le sais pas plus que toi. Je me suis réveillé là il y a quelques heures puis la porte s'est ouverte, quelqu'un ou quelque chose t'as balancé ici, aussi à poil que moi. T'avais les yeux révulsés et tu t'es jeté sur moi, t'as essayé de me tuer, j'ai du t'attacher.

\- Et je n'y suis pas parvenu ?

\- Tu n'es plus un Dark One, Killian, mais il semble que j'ai toujours de la magie en moi.

\- Et t'avais des menottes ?

\- Je ne l'explique pas plus que toi

\- Bloody hell…mais on est où ?

\- C'est justement ça…Le monde des enfers…

\- T'as encore vu des bribes ou quoi ? Non mais parce qu'on peut en parler si tu veux, tu veux que je t'explique tout ce que je pense de ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ? s'énerve Killian.

\- PUTAIN MAIS ARRETES ! hurle Merlin en se levant d'un bond et pointant un doigt menaçant sur le torse viril du pirate. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on est coincés ici, je ne sais pas comment, mais je sais ce qu'on doit faire. On doit trouver Hadès.

\- Et se mettre une plume dans le cul et chanter pataya ? Non mais parce que j'ai comme l'impression qu'on est enfermés, et même si mon corps parfait est sacrément bien sculpté, je doute d'arriver à le faire passer à travers ce minuscule soupirail….attend, Hadès, genre HADES ?

\- Yep pirate, et je crois bien que c'est lui qui nous a trouvé, murmure Merlin, alors que la porte de la cave commence à grincer sur ses gongs et que la chaleur dans la pièce devient de plus en plus insoutenable.

* * *

 _ **So...une p'tite review?**_


End file.
